An Austin & Ally Thanksgiving
by Ausllylover528
Summary: Austin and Ally host their first Thanksgiving as a married couple and they have a big surprise for their friends and family. One shot AustinxAlly Happy Thanksgiving!


**An Austin and Ally Thanksgiving**

"Austin!" Ally called from within the couples bedroom.

Austin rushed into the room with a worried look on his face, only to see his new wife standing in the center of the room in only her bra and panties. "What is it, Als?" He asked in a panicked voice.

Ally huffed and marched into the closet. "I have absolutely nothing to wear today." She shifted through the various colored clothes hanging up. "Today is going to be a horrible disaster. I can already tell.

Walking into the closet behind her, Austin wrapped his arms around her bare waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He gave her neck a soft kiss before responding. "Stop worrying, Ally. Everything will be perfect. Just like you."

Turning in his arms, Ally wrapped her own around his neck. "How do you know?"

"Because, I know you, baby. You've spent the whole month of November planning this absolutely perfect Thanksgiving dinner for our family and friends. It will be as perfect as you planned it. I promise." Austin replied, kissing his wife on her perfect, plush, pink lips.

This year was Austin and Ally's first Thanksgiving together as a married couple.

They began their life together, officially, four months ago. July fourteenth was the day they got married. It was the same day they met in the music store, the day Austin stole her song. That was six years ago.

The two were now twenty one years old, living together and about to host their first Thanksgiving dinner to all their friends and family. After they get past this tiny freak out Ally is having, that is.

Come to think of it, Austin happens to remember the last time she had one of these. It was the day before their wedding.

"_Als, baby, I promise you everything is going to be perfect. I hope you aren't getting cold feet on me." Austin gave his soon to be wife a tight hug and placed multiple kisses on top of her brown hair. _

_The two, who have recently become of legal drinking age, both snuck away from their friends and their respective bachelor and bachelorette parties to come see each other. _

_Ally, the always worried one, had texted Austin even though they both agreed not to have contact with one another until the next day when Ally walked down the aisle to marry her best just couldn't help herself. She had gotten all these scenarios in her head and she could feel a panic attack coming on. She had no choice but to see her wonderful fiancé. _

_Ally stepped back out of Austin's warm embrace and looked at him incredulously. "Of course not, Austin! How could you even say that?" _

"_I just said it to make you think what you're worrying about is crazy. I love you and you love me, Ally. I love you so much. Everything is going to go perfectly, just like you and Trish planned for the past year. I promise, I will be at the altar as long as you are the one walking toward me at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon." Austin explained. _

_Ally sighed and restored her head on Austin's chest. "I guess you're right. But if anything goes wrong tomorrow…" She trailed off._

"_I will personally hunt down whoever or whatever happened and make our special day absolutely special and perfect again." He finished. _

"_I love you." Ally stated, lifting her head and stared deep into her fiancé's eyes. _

_Austin kissed her passionately, a kiss filled with all the love he had for her. "I love you, too. Forever." _

Ally sighed. "I guess you're right." Looking up at him, she rested her chin on his very muscular and very bare chest. Which she just noticed was lacking a shirt.

Stepping out of his embrace, she looked her husband up and down. No matter how many times she has seen him shirtless, naked even, which has been A LOT, she just couldn't shake the giddy school girl feeling.

"Where are your clothes?" She wondered when she finally snapped out of her thoughts and registered that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Austin laughed at her question, since the answer was clearly obvious, but decided to humor the love of his life anyway." I was about to get in the shower when someone," he poked her in the belly, "called me in here like she was being murdered." He finished with a smirk.

Ally blushed and turned back to her wide selection of clothes. "Sorry, but I still don't know what to wear." She whined.

Once again wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered huskily in his wife's ear. "How about we call everyone, tell them we're sick and go back to bed. With no clothes. That way you don't have to choose." Austin suggested as he nibbled on her neck, knowing that makes her weak.

She shuddered in his arms from his attack on her neck but proceeded to turn and attach her lips to his. Ally backed him up, so that he was leaning on the wall by the door, and deepened their kiss. She pulled on his bottom lip as she pulled away and smirked devilishly at her sexy husband. "As much as I'd like for that to happen, I'm not canceling this dinner after all the preparation I've gone though. Nice try, though, guy."

With that, Ally spun on her heel and once again walked back to her clothes. She made sure to put an extra shape in her hips for good measure.

"You're a sly, sexy minx, you know that?" Austin exhaled as he tried to catch his breath.

Ally turned her head to look at him. "And trying to get me to cave by using my weak spot is playing dirty and two can play at that game." She explained.

"Well then," Austin started, who know Ally could be so manipulative and sneaky. "I'm going to take a cold shower now to take care of this problem you created." He bucked his hips against her, making her gasp. She hadn't even heard him come near her. "But, I think you should wear this top with my favorite jeans of yours. The ones that make your ass look fantastic." Austin smacked his wife's bottom, then pinched it, making her squeal. "Oh and those boots that go to your knees, the ones that make your legs look ten miles long." He finished, placing one last kiss on her neck before leaving the closet.

Ally shook her head with a smile on her face and a red tint to her cheeks. "That man will be the death of me." She said aloud in the, now, emptiness of their closet.

She grabbed the top, jeans and boots Austin picked out for her as well as what she wanted him to wear. Yes, she picked out his clothes, as she did for most of his concerts or CD signings or interviews. Ally laid his outfit on the bed before getting dressed herself and going to the kitchen to check on the turkey.

_AxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxA_

When Austin walked into the kitchen, he saw Ally dancing around the space as she was gathering supplies for the salad she was about to make. "You're amazing, you know that?" He announced. turning down the volume on the iHome on the kitchen counter.

Ally turned around quickly, shocked because she didn't even hear Austin enter the room. "How much did you see?" She questioned as she visibly relaxed.

"Just from when you grabbed the lettuce from the fridge and then over to the pantry to get the croutons." Austin answered with a smirk playing on his lips. He walked closer to her and place his hands on her hips. "You're getting better by the way." He teased, referring to her dancing.

"Well, I have a good teacher." She responded wrapping her arms around his neck. Looking into his eyes, Ally could see humor deep within them. Austin just loved teasing her and she knew it. "So, are you going to stand there and make fun of me or are you going to help your loving wife cook?"

Leaning down, even with the little heels that were on her boots, she was still about seven inches shorter than him, Austin connected his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he chuckled at her pout. "Just tell me what to do, boss." Austin saluted her, making her giggle.

"I need you to start opening all those cans of veggies and start making the stuffing while I finish the salad. Then we can set the table. After that, we will finish the pies and get those in the oven. By then everyone should be arriving and the turkey should almost be done." She instructed, turning back to the ingredients that needed to be chopped.

Grabbing the can opener, Austin watched Ally out of the corner of his eye, smiling to himself. He was so lucky to have met her all those years ago. He was even luckier when she agreed to be his wife. She really was his dream girl.

"So, are you ready to have everyone over for our first holiday together?" Ally asked her husband. Sure, she was nervous but Austin, not so much. He never gets nervous.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just like any other Thanksgiving at my parents or at your parents houses. The only difference is that Trish, Jace, Dez, Carrie and Braxton are coming as well as our parents." Austin explained.

"True, speaking of all those people, I have to check the turkey." Wiping her hands on her apron, she squeezed past Austin to open the oven. "And I can't wait to see Braxton. He was so cute as a flown for his first Halloween." She gushed.

Braxton is Dez and Carrie's five month old son. He was born in June and he was a complete accident, but the two love their son more than anything in this world. We knew Dez would let go of his funny slash weird side. He still has it, but he definitely has become a bit more responsible and serious since Braxton was born.

"I agree, Brax was adorable, but, he's going to have some stiff competition next year." Austin said, walking over to Ally when she stood up straight again. "Yes, he will, won't he, baby?" He mocked in a baby voice when he knelt down to talk to her belly.

Ally laughed at her husbands antics. "Oh, I didn't know Trish and Jace were pregnant." She teased.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Austin stuck out his tongue at her. "Wait, they aren't pregnant, are they?"

"Not that I know of, no." She answered, chuckling. "Even if they were, maybe our baby and their baby would make a cute couple." Ally gushed.

Austin's smile dropped from his face so fast Ally thought he would burst into tears. "No. No way will my daughter be dating. At least not until she's thirty five. I don't care if it's Trish and Jace's kid or even Braxton, my own God son. Thirty five and that's final." He declared.

Ally scoffed and pushed his shoulder lightly. "C'mon, Aust. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet. We don't have to make any rash decisions right now." She said with a giggle.

"Boy or girl. Rash decision or not a rash decision. My choice still stands. No dating until he or she is at least thirty five." He repeated.

Laughing once again, Ally kissed her handsome husband lightly on the lips. "We'll see, babe, we'll see. Now, let's go set the table." She instructed, grabbing some plates from the cabinet before heading to the dining room, Austin hot on her heels.

"By the way, do we even have to tell anyone about he or she anyway? I mean, we have to tell them eventually since I'm starting to show already, a little bit. But do you think we should tell them today? Is today a good day? Whoo, is it hot in here? It feels like it's getting hot in here." Austin saw that she was rambling and starting to get nervous as she placed her last plate down and fanned herself.

Coming around the side of the table, Austin grabbed her hand to still her. "Baby, breathe. Everything is going to be perfect. Don't worry about a thing." He assured her, taking deep breaths with her.

Calming down, Ally took one last deep breath before looking Austin in the eyes. "Thank you, Aust."

"For what, baby?"

She kissed him passionately and slowly, dragging her fingers through his silky hair. Pulling away, she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "For being you. And for loving me." She told him with a small smile playing on her lips.

Kissing her once more, he responded to her profession of her love. "I will always love you, Ally. Forever. And being me is just a plus. Don't worry about tonight. Everyone is going to be ecstatic as we are, I promise."

_AxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxA_

There was one last knock on the door and Austin opened it to greet his best friend, his girlfriend and their son. "Dez, Carrie! Nice of you to join us." He said sarcastically as he did his handshake with Dez before taking the pie from his other hand. "Please, come on in."

"Thanks buddy." Dez slapped his friend on the back before taking Braxton in his carseat from Carrie. "We would have been here sooner but the little man decided to have a massive poop on our way out the door. He explained.

"Dez, it wasn't that big!" Carrie gasped, giggling into her hand. "It was everywhere, though. Thankfully it didn't get on his shirt because he's wearing the cutest little button down and bow tie." She gushed, making some faces at her baby.

Austin watched his best friend smile at his girlfriend interact with a smile on his face. I can't wait for our baby to get here so I could watch Ally do the same. She's going to be a great mommy.

"So everyone is in the family room, Ally is in the kitchen and I should go check on her. Would you mind if I took Brax to go surprise her?" Austin asked with a large smile playing on his lips. He loved that little boy and he was honored when the couple asked him to be the God father.

"Yeah, of course, wait…" Dez went to hand the baby to his friend before pulling him back. "Have you washed your hands?" He asked.

Austin raised his eyebrows. "Do you think Ally would let me leave the kitchen after handling food, without washing my hands? You know how much of a stickler about that kind of stuff. Now, give me my God son." He demanded.

"Give the boy to him, Dez, before he has an aneurysm. I don't know what an aneurysm is." Carrie said in her normally clueless voice.

"Thanks, Carrie." He said confused before taking Braxton from Dez. "Hey there, buddy. Do you want to go see Auntie Ally?" Austin asked in a baby voice, making said baby smile.

Little did Austin know, Ally was watching him from the doorway of the kitchen.

"He's going to be a great daddy." A voice proclaimed from behind her, making Ally jump about a foot in the air.

Turning around, she came face to face with her best friend. "Hey, Trish. Thanks for scaring me half to death, but I have to agree with you. He will make a great daddy someday." She said, trying not to foil the surprise since she wanted to tell everyone with Austin all at the same time. Trish can sometime have a big mouth.

"Someday very soon?" Trish hinted, waggling her eyebrows up and down.

Turning around to mix the carrots on the stove, Ally's face turned red. "Not quite yet, but eventually he will." She lied.

"Give it up, Als. You don't have to lie to me." She tsked at her best friend.

Ally sighed and looked down at her shoes. "How'd you know?"

Trish laughed at Ally's forgetfulness. "I know all, Ally. You should know this by now. Besides, I can see that you are already starting to get a rounder belly. When were you going to tell me?" Trish was a little bit hurt that her best friend didn't tell her she was pregnant the second that she found out.

Once again distracting herself with the food on the stove, she answered. "I wanted to tell you, Trish. I did, honest. We just decided that it might be better to tell everyone together. Besides, I don't know if you would have been able to keep this to yourself for two months." She teased, looking up and sticking her tongue out at Trish.

"Fine, you got me there. But I only would have spilled the beans because I'm so friggen happy for you! My best friend is pregnant!" She whisper-yelled the last part.

"Exactly why we didn't tell you." Ally laughed as they hugged.

Trish pulled again and placed her hand on Ally's slightly protruding stomach. "Hey there, baby. It's your Auntie Trish! I can't wait for you to come out so I can love you and shower you with kisses and gifts. You're going to be the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen."

"We don't know if it's a girl yet, Trishy. The baby could be a boy." Ally explained, giggling at her friend.

Trish was just about to respond when the swinging door to the kitchen swung open. "Guess who wanted to see Auntie!" Austin announced, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Trish's hand on his wife's stomach. "You told her?"

"Oh relax, little golden toes. I figured it out on my own. I dragged it out of her." Trish explained, rolling her eyes with a small smirk on her face. She loved Austin to death but sometimes he could be just as clueless as Dez. "And don't worry I haven't spilled your precious, little secret."

Ally was drying her hands on a towel as she walked over to her husband with their nephew. "We should've known Trish would've figured it out anyway. Yes, we should. Huh, Brax? Trish knows everything. Yes, she does." Ally cooed at baby while lightly tickling his tummy, making him smile.

Little Braxton had red hair just like his daddy, and it had gotten longer since the last they had seen him. His head was practically bald last time with only a little bit of red, but now he's starting to get little curls. "Those eyes get me every time." Trish said, walking over to see the small guy, too. He had blue eyes just like both Carrie and Dez.

Just then, the oven timer went off, indicating that the turkey was done. "Here, Als. You take Brax and I'll get the turkey out." Austin instructed, handing over his god son to his wife.

"You guys are going to make wonderful parents to your baby." Trish gushed as she watched Ally sway back and forth.

After placing the turkey on the counter to cool a bit before carving it, Austin walked over to Ally and wrapped his long arms around her waist. All ten of his fingers were splayed on her slight bump in her shirt. "I think so, too, Trish. I think so, too." He said, resting his chin on Ally's shoulder as he watched her watch Braxton slowly fall asleep in her arms.

Without them noticing, Trish snapped a picture on her phone of the happy, expecting couple.

_AxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxAxA_

"Dinner is ready, so if you would all follow me into the dining room so we could all take our seats." Ally announced as she led everyone from the living room into the dining area. "As you all see, Austin and I have set place cards for you all."

Penny Dawson giggled. "Honey, why on earth do we need place cards? We all know each other."

The reason they have place cards on the tables for them is because this is how the two decided to announce their pregnancy. On each place card they have everyone's names with their soon to be respective titles. Grandpa Mike and Grandma Mimi. Pop-pop Lester and Nana Penny. Uncle Jace and Uncle Dez. Auntie Trish and Auntie Carrie. On the inside of the place card, Ally had written out a little note 'from' baby Moon to everyone. It says, _Mommy and Daddy have decided to make me and expand their little family. I will be arriving April 5, 2015. I haven't decided to tell my mommy and daddy who I'm going to be yet and they aren't in a hurry to find out. I hope that you are as excited for my arrival as much as mommy and daddy are. Love, baby Moon. _

"You'll see, Mom. Just trust us." Ally explained with a smirk falling on her lips as she discretely placed a hand on her belly.

Once they were all in the room, and found their names, theywere looking around at each other with confused expressions. "Dinner is served!" Austin declared as he placed the dish of turkey on the middle of the table. He walked to the head of the table to sit down, but of course not before he pulled out his wife's chair and helped her sit, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So, Austin, Ally. Do you having anything you want to share?" Mimi Moon asked her son and daughter in law with a nod of her head to the card.

Austin smiled at Ally and answered his mother. "Well, Mom. Have you all opened your place cards yet? To read the inside?" He suggested, taking a sip of his wine.

As soon as he said it, everyone was off like a shot, grabbing their respective cards, practically knocking over drinks in the process, to speed read what was written. Penny was the first to burst into tears, soon followed by Mimi. Even Lester and Mike had tears in their eyes.

Austin and Ally waited for their friends and families reactions, holding hands tightly under the table. Dez was the first to react physically as he jumped up from his chair and ran to the couple, engulfing them in an embrace. "I'm so excited for you guys! Being a parent is the most wonderful feeling in the world. And that little boy or girl is going to have some of the best parents around. Besides me and Carrie, of course." He cried happily.

Soon enough, congratulations, cheers, hugs, kisses, tears and laughter were spread through the entire table and room. Everyone was super excited about this news. Trish and Carrie were discussing the gender. Trish says girl, Carrie says boy. Penny and Mimi were discussing nursery themes. Jace and Dez were arguing about who we should name the baby after if it was a boy. Everyone was so preoccupied that they forgot all about the wonderful food that Ally and Austin had prepared for them.

Lester suddenly stood up and gently tapped his wine glass with his knife. "I would like to make a toast. First, I want to thank everyone for coming together on this holiday to celebrate everything we are thankful for. I also want to say a huge congratulations to my daughter and her husband. I can't believe my baby girl is going to have a baby of her own. It seemed like just yesterday that Penny and I were taking you home from the hospital. Just yesterday that you were learning how to play the piano in The Sonic Boom. Just yesterday that you and Austin became partners for the first time. You have grown into such a fantastic young woman and I can't tell you how happy I am that you found someone like Austin. He is so good to you and he treats you like a princess. I'm so glad that you both are in my life. In all of our lives." He paused to sniffle a little, raising his glass. "To Austin and Ally."

"To Austin and Ally!" Everyone repeated after him, taking a sip of whatever beverage they were drinking.

After everyone shuffling around to fill their plates, Mike cleared his throat. "So, do I have to be 'Grandpa'? That's so boring." He explained, making everyone laugh.

"You can have the baby call you whatever you would like, Dad." Austin told him, making his father smile.

The rest of the evening was filled with happiness and joy. Laughter and cheer. Football and beer, for the guys. Baby magazines, books, articles, anything the ladies could find.

As everything started to wind down and everyone began to leave, Austin and Ally could feel the exhaustion falling over them. The last few to leave were the couples parents.

"I'm so proud of you two," Penny started. "You both have been so successful with your music careers. You have a beautiful home and a gorgeous baby on the way. We are so happy that you two found each other."

Lester could tell his wife was about to cry so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We are both so proud of you. Thank you both for such an amazing evening and we will see you guys very soon." He gave his daughter and kiss on the cheek and shook his son and laws hand. Austin and Ally exchanged good byes with Penny and the Dawson's were on their way home.

"I have to agree with, Penny. You two have accomplished so much in your young lives. You are just twenty one and you have so much to show for yourselves and this baby," Mimi placed her hand on Ally's abdomen. "Is one more accomplishment to add to your wonderful family. We love you both, so much." Austin's mother has cried so much in happiness tonight but that doesn't stop her eyes from welling up once more.

"We love you, too, Mommy." Austin said, hugging her tight. "We will see you tomorrow. Drive safe." He said once they pulled away.

Once they left, the tired couple, turned off the lights downstairs and headed up to their bedroom.

"So, did today go exactly as you planned it?" Austin asked his wife as they got into bed about twenty minutes later.

Ally rolled over so she was laying on her side, and cuddled up to her husbands hard, but soft at the same time, chest. "Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"I love you, so much, Allyson Moon." He whispered as he kissed her temple. He could hear that she was drifting off into dreamland.

Before she was completely asleep, Ally whispered back. "I love you, too, Austin Moon. Forever."

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! **


End file.
